


(Cover) To Strive, To Seek, To Find and Not to Yield be by Catheryne

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: LoVe. Logan and Duncan race to find out what happened to Veronica Mars.





	(Cover) To Strive, To Seek, To Find and Not to Yield be by Catheryne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catheryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheryne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Strive, To Seek, To Find and Not to Yield](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299421) by Catheryne. 
  * Inspired by [To Strive, To Seek, To Find and Not To Yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159138) by [Catheryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheryne/pseuds/Catheryne). 



> I’m really proud of these covers. Veronica was a challenge. But after all manipulations I, honestly, love her on this FanArt!
> 
> To Strive, To Seek, To Find and Not to Yield was the first fanfic story I’ve ever read. And it’s really an amazing story with mystery, drama and LoVe)))


End file.
